


Lacklustre Lactose

by Dr_Uni



Series: Ain't enough Fluff [3]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23647450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Uni/pseuds/Dr_Uni
Summary: There's no use in crying over spilled milk.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Ain't enough Fluff [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1158362
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Lacklustre Lactose

**175**

**186**

**203**

**220**

**238**

* * *

Gavin had headed home earlier than Nines who decided to finish up their paper work. Throw the coat on the couch, fix some food, and pop on whatever to play at 1am on a Tuesday. Nines was taking a while but he doesn't drive hard and fast as Gavin. Maybe cereal wasn't a good choice in dinner but hey it's technically the morning. He scooped some to his mouth but his hand shook too much and spilled milk everywhere.

"Ah fuck, was it really that cold today? Shit, better clean it up." Gavin started his hunt for something to wipe it up with but each second felt like forever. He started throwing things out the way and making a bigger mess than the dried milk on the counter. His mind was racing, _What if I never find it? Nines is gonna be so mad that I left a mess. What if I died before I could tell him I couldn't find the paper towels?_

* * *

Tapping the flies straight on the table, Nines can finally call it a night and head home. When he got about a block away from the cosy suburban house, out in the corner of his eye, **175 _._ **_What?_ **186** _Wait, GAVIN!_ **203** He stepped on the gas thankful that he was out at an ungodly hour to avoid traffic but less grateful for not being by Gavin's side. Getting out the car and slamming the door he rushes inside. **220 "** Gavin?"

The place looked ransacked. _How could there be a robbery? Gavin's armed._ **238** Ignoring that thought, he focuses on the heart rate he's be hearing. There's no other heart in the house but the one behind the fridge. "Gavin," Nines crouches down and peeks behind to find a man with his back to the fridge and head between his knees. "you're okay." he says more in relief. He reaches his hand out to place on Gavin's shoulder. "Did it happen again?" There was some slight movement of the head downwards which ultimately lead to Nines sitting down besides him and rubbing his back. "I'll be here when it's over. You'll be alright." He pulled him closer and placed a soft kiss in his hair.

Finally Gavin sighed, not necessarily in relief but in exhaustion. The worst seemed to be over and trying to keep the panic down took a lot out of what was left of a day's work. He let his head fall on to Nines chest. Dried tears left to be wiped away later along with the spilled milk. For now, just the synchronization of breaths. It's not like the tin man needed air but comforting his other was enough reason to make his make shift heart overtime.


End file.
